1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved belt construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a belt construction having opposed sides and comprising a tensile member intermediate the opposed sides, a plurality of teeth defining one of the opposed sides of the belt construction and being mainly formed of a first polymeric material that has reinforcing fibers therein, each tooth having opposed sides that are disposed in spaced relation to adjacent sides of adjacent teeth, the belt construction having a land area between adjacent teeth, and a backing member defining the other of the opposed sides of the belt construction, the backing member being mainly formed from a second polymeric material that is initially separate from the material of the teeth and is substantially free of fibers therein, the material of the backing member having a surface that joins with a surface of each tooth whereby the joining surfaces define an interface line therebetween, the interface line for each tooth extending from the tensile member at a point inboard of one of the opposed sides of the respective tooth into the medial portion of the respective tooth and then back to the tensile member at a point inboard of the other of the opposed sides of the respective tooth whereby part of the material of the backing member defines part of the medial portion of each tooth, the surface of the backing member joining with a surface of the first material in each land area whereby the joining surfaces in each land area define an interface line therebetween. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,119 to Wetzel.
It is also known to form a belt construction that has teeth on one side thereof by providing a grooved drum, disposing a tensile member about the drum, then disposing a polymeric backing material about the tensile member, and then subjecting the drum to heat and pressure to cause the material to be forced toward the drum whereby the material exudes through the tensile member adjacent the grooves and enters the grooves to form the belt teeth. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,206 to Skura.
While the U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,946 to Miller does not state that the backing material thereof is formed of a plurality of layers that are initially separate and are respectively exuded through the tensile member in the same manner as the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,206, to Skura, FIG. 3 of the patent to Miller illustrates and interface line between fiber containing material and non-fiber containing material that extends from a point in the land area of the belt construction that is spaced beyond one side of the tensile member and into each tooth beyond the other side of the tensile member before returning back to the next adjacent land area.